Death's Embrace
by Noien-sama
Summary: A prophecy was made 800 years ago, two boys destined to join and bring together a power unseen to the world. a power destined to bring peace to all and destruction to evil. yaoi. Kid/boy!Crona
1. Chapter 1

N: okay, I just started watching Soul Eater and being the yaoi-loving girl I am decided to write a Kid/Crona fic. I think their just one of the cutes couples ever.

Also if you are a fan of uke Naruto please take my poll on my profile page.

Thanks a mill.

Warnings: yaoi! Yes I think Crona is a boy. Hints of D/s, confusion, angst, and hurt/comfort.

Maybe some more as I go along.

This is AU I'm going by the anime not manga so don't hate. Episode 7 remix.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter one: black blooded terror.

* * *

They should have stayed away.

Maka should have listened to her first instincts and ran away. Far away. Something that can take and devour 50 or 60 souls at ones was way beyond their skill level. Yet she still went in. driven by her duty as a DWMA student. Not taking in Soul's uneasiness with the whole thing in consideration.

This boy. This being took them down like they were nothing. Him and that thing ripping from his body. Maka looked upon them in terror as she held a wounded Soul to he chest. His blood soaking into her clothes and pooling onto the floor. She ignored his whispering pleas for her to run away and frantically tried to think of a way out. She banged her body against the door to try to get to open, but it wouldn't budge.

" that's not gonna work you know. You should start paying attention to what other people say." the pink haired boy said lifting up his screaming sword Ragnarok.

"the doors here open only one way. They open inwards!" Crona thrust down his sword but stopped short when a bullet shoot through the door hitting him in the abdomen. He let out a gasp and two more shot through him knocking him back a couple feet. He screamed before falling to the floor, his sword disapateing back into Ragnarok who playfully knocked him on the head.

"get up sleepy-head and fight! Do it or I'll cut your hair again in your sleep!" he went to hit his meister once more but the look on his face made him pause. He felt Crona's heartbeat go faster and his breathing became exited. His eyes dilated and a smile stretched across he face, making his features a little less haunted.

"it's-it's-" Crona tried to speak but the soul pressure on him warmed him and made his insides melt. What was this? It felt so good, Crona never felt anything like it before. He didn't know how to deal with this.

_'oh my.'_

"eh?" Ragnarok looked confused but he soon felt it too. Cocking his head, smiling widely and eyes spinning, Ragnarok laughed gleefully. It was finally happening!

"goobee."

The door beside Maka and soul opened to reveal none other Death the Kid and his two weapons Patty and Liz.

Holding his weapons so that they be ready to fire at Crona if he moves, he looked at the two by his side. They were in pretty bad shape, especially Soul.

"Professor Stein and your father are on their way. Go meet them." Maka nodded and lifted Soul so that he'd rested on her back and with one last look at Crona who was staring at Kid in awe, she took off running. Kid looked back at Crona and his eyes widened when Crona was gone from his spot and right in front of his face.

Standing so close that their noses touched.

"oh…" Crona breathed softly "hi."

Kid blinked. What the hell? Kid pressed his right gun to the strange boy's pink unsymmetrical head Crona felt cold steel against him and sighed. He didn't want to get shot again.

"please don't hurt me again. I don't think I can handle it if you do." Kid faltered at the plea. What was with this boy? Why does he make him feel so compliant? Kid shook head and glared at the disgustingly unsymmetrical boy for making him so bewildered.

"you are hunting human souls and feeding them to your weapon, I should- I mean I am going to kill you-" Crona eyes widened at that and clutched at Kid's jacket, cutting off the black haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry, she said they okay to take, it was okay if she said it was right?" Crona was confused. It wasn't aright to take those souls? Kid glared harder at him and cocked his gun. Crona gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth.

'_oh no! did I upset him?' _

Medusa scowled and her eyes flashed with absolute loathing. Her plans were going to ruined now!

'_they've met now, the first connection is established. Damn it, already he's catering to Crona's fear's. DAMN IT!_

"Soul protection, release!" Kid grunted as he felt the enormous soul pressure suddenly appear.

_'so a witch is here too? What the hell is going on?'_ Crona made a little frightened noise in the back of his throat and scurried away from Kid.

"p-please leave."

"what?"

Medusa flew down on her broom and crashed into the window shouting at Crona.

"what do you thing your going? Kill him and kill him now!" Kid's eyes narrowed and he fired at her catching her in the shoulder. she rolled her eyes at the boy, making him angrier.

"I-I d-don't, I-I…can't" Crona stuttered out in fear. The thought of hurting the strange haired boy was extremely upsetting to him. Medusa growled at him and called for the her snakes.

"nake snake cobra co-bra!" one shot at Crona capturing him in it's grip and another shot at Kid to distract him as they made their escape.

Kid growled lowly to him self and Patty and Liz transformed into their human form and appeared next to the distraught boy.

"what just happened?" Liz questioned softly seeking an answer and got none in reply.

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

* * *

Screams filled the darkened room. Faint sounds of blood splattering against the wall and floors where lost in the horror filled noise. Medusa growled and reached for another knife that wasn't caked in blood and the boy she hated to call her son screamed at the sight of it's jaggedness. She smiled sweetly at him as he struggled in his bonds. She felt that Ragnarok was close to breaking the spell she put on him to keep him from interfering and she sighed as her fun time was almost up.

"will be a good girl for mommy? Hmm?" waving the deadly knife in a reprimanding manner.

"or do I need to continue?'

"N-NO! I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE GOOD!" Crona wailed keeping himself from crying. It was so much worse if he cried.

Medusa nodded and kissed his forehead in a pseudo-loving manner and left the room. As soon as the doors closed he was released from his bonds and the table underneath disappeared and he fell to the floor in a sobbing, broken heap.

Ragnarok broke free of the spell and roared looking at the bloodied Crona in out rage. But sadly he could do nothing but heal the shy boy. For if he where to try harm the witch who did this his meister would be even worse shape.

Sighing he patted the sweat and blood soaked hair of his little meister and got to work.

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

* * *

N: yeah I feel like stopping here.

Hoped you liked it!

Please review

Much love,

N.


	2. Chapter 2

N: hey I'm back again! Thanks for reading!

Warnings: yaoi! Yes, I think Crona is a boy. Hints of D/s, confusion, angst, and hurt/comfort.

Maybe some more as I go along.

This is AU I'm going by the anime not manga so don't hate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter two: whispers of a prophecy unfolding

* * *

Crona sniffed as he rested his head on his knees. He sat on the floor of his shower with knees drawn tightly up to his chest as almost scalding hot water poured over him, cleaning the three-day-old blood from his body.

He would have gone longer without the luxury of washing if it were not for the fact that he and his mother had a witch meet to attend. She did not want him to be there covered in his own blood, it would bring up too many questions.

She may have not cared about him but she cared about her image.

"ow…" shuddering in pain as the water flowed over his two surgical marks over his hips. He ran his fingers gently on to soothe the hurt and turned the showerhead off

. His mother put something in him during another punishment and it made his body look weird. He looked… curvier. He didn't like it at all; it made him look more like a girl. He wished his mother wouldn't try to make look like one.

He didn't think he could deal with that. He could see why she wanted a girl, coming from a society made of women and the rare boy. However, they were not turned into girlish look a likes. Crona shook his thoughts of his mother away, they always made so confused and make his chest hurt.

Crona wondered it he will ever be able to visit Death City. Would he see that boy again? He hoped so.

Crona flushed as he remembered the boy he met on his first day out in the city of death. His soul was so comforting and strong. He felt so light and uplifted by just being in the vicinity of it and being so close to it as was even better!

"oh…" Crona moaned softly. He could still feel that warmth even now. Closing his eyes he saw flashes of golden eyes and sounds of a smooth voice that made his heart flutter.

Crona sighed and got up from the floor and walked to the stool that held his towel, which looked like it should have been turned to rags long ago, and dried off.

He put on the black dress his mother hung up on the door for him to wear. It was fairly new because his old one was torn apart in his mother's rush to punish him. Putting on his shoes, he walked to his door and stood in front of it. Waiting for his mother to arrive.

* * *

Lord Death was getting worried for his son. Ever since he fought the demon sword meister, he has been oddly silent. Speaking only when spoken to and showing the barest amout of reaction of unsymmetrical objets around him.

He explained to Maka, Soul, once he was all better, Kid, Patty and Liz what that young boy they fought was and they all were reasonably stunned to hear what was done to him.

To have have your weapon melted down and injected into you was a horrible thing to hear and even worse to see the result of it. The boy's mental state was hanging on a thread and he seemed to have no concept of right or wrong.

Put a witch in the mix and it screams impending disaster. Maka had asked how the boy's soul was so dark and yet so light at the same time, when it should have been all dark due to his evil deeds. He was pleasantly surprised when Kid took up explaining why she saw it that way.

"He didn't know what he was doing was wrong, so his soul remained pure because of his ignorance whislt his weapon's so darkened because he ate the human souls"

"Well isn't he still in danger of becoming a Kishin? We should destroy him before he does become one." She asked remembering those terrifying screams the sword let out.

"no." kid said simply but his voice was tinged with noticeable anger and turned away from her, leaving most around him confused. Death sighed and told them all to go expect Kid.

Maka lingered for a moment glaring at Kid before Soul pulled her away. Once Death could no longer feel their souls nearby he turned to Kid who didn't look in his eyes.

"May I ask what that was all about son?" Kid slowly lifted his eyes at his father and scowled slightly.

"She's an idiot."

"She was and is scared."

Kid turned away from his father and said lowly.

"We should bring him here and away from that witch."

"why?" his father said, not edging towards yes or no but staying neutral. Kid felt like whatever he said next would detrimine what answer he would get from his father.

But that's the problem. He didn't know why he was saying what he was saying. He didn't understand how one little name-less boy with his big sad innocent eyes could unravel him so much.

Kid started when he felt his father's hand land on his shoulder and he looked up at him in mild confusion. Death understood what his son was experiencing and knew it had to be this way.

Whispers of the prophecy tickled him in the back of his mind and he felt was happening right in front of was what he was warned of when his son was born.

He just hoped that the ending would be good rather than not.

"Kid, you may bring the boy here-" Kid choked out a surprised really and Death laughed and but his voice soon turned serious.

"only if you swear that you will procect that boy. You wanted him here and you will make sure he stays. His life is in your hands now."

Kid nodded and thanked him. ~

"no, don't. it's the least I could do really." death waved him good bye, and told him good luck on his mission.

Kid said his good byes as well and with his spirits lifted, went straight to the library to think of a plan to retrieve the strange pink haired boy from the witch who held him captive.

Finnaly with a clear head he remembered the boy vividly and his eye twitched. His hair was, was…

"IT'S UNSYMETRICAL!" Patty and Liz who followed their meister to the library after he left his father smiled happily to hear the familiar sounds of him freaking out.

"maybe he's back to being okay huh sis?" Patty grinned Liz nodded and grinned right back.

They knew his father would cheer him up some how.

* * *

"Disgusting little wenches! who do they think they are challenging me? Medusa!"

Down the hall Crona cringed at the sound of his mother shouting .

He guessed that her visit at the school didn't go so well. He hugged his pillow to his chest and hoped she didn't make her way down to his room and find something wrong to punish him for.

Medusa hissed in anger. Death was aware of what was going on between her child and his. That stupid prophecy was haunting her even after 800 years it was made!

Who would even thought to think a witches child and the son of death as to be the two in that a cursed prophecy? It was laughable to even sugesst it let alone think it.

Medusa shook her head. The cards where still in her favor and if she played them right she would get a real daughter in the end.

Not some hybrid freak of a son. Medusa sniffed and put her nose in the air. She couldn't believe something so vile came from within her.

"oh well, what's done is done" she sighed and went to work on perfecting her plans. She smiled happily to herself. She was getting her very own daughter.

* * *

Soul scowled at Maka as she continued to ignore him. It wasn't his fault she was wrong about that boy's soul.

_' Who cares any way? S'not like we have to fight him again.'_

Soul rolled his eyes. Pouting like she was is so not cool.

Soul soon got bored trying to talk to Maka and turned his attention towards Black Star and his rant about how big a star he was.

Maka glared at her book as she thought back to what Kid said and she scoffed angrily. Did they fight the same person or was his abilities as a shinigami souped up because he was the son of death?

There was no way that thing's soul was still pure. If you kill it's marked on your soul no matter what.

That OCD idiot couldn't read a soul right at all. That was probably why he was back at the academy.

Maka trembled, still feeling the evil of that boy. There was no way he was pure.

And she was going to find him and prove it.

* * *

N: okay I'm tired now. Hope you like it!

Much love,

N.


	3. Chapter 3

N: thanks for all your reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this! Here's the next chap!

Warnings: yaoi! Yes, I think Crona is a boy.

Hints of D/s, confusion, angst, and hurt/comfort.

Maybe some more as I go along.

This is AU so don't hate.

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter three: Whispers and rumors at the witches meet.

* * *

...

"so you want me to help you?" Blair said licking her paws. She and Kid were sitting in his room along with Patty and Liz. She came to him in a moment of boredom and saw him working frantically on something with the girls and came in through his window to see. Kid spotted her and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights and Blair meowed happily. At least someone was happy to see her.

She didn't know what was wrong with Maka-chan but she couldn't stick around to find out, unless she wanted a book thrown at her like Soul. Poor girl. She seemed so distraught and unhappy. Blair hoped she would cheer up soon.

"yes, your perfect for the job! Please help!" Kid begged. His father informed him that their was a witches meet soon and since said witches would detect a shinigami and his weapons in their midst the only way for him to get a clue to where the pink haired boy was located was if they had a 'witch' to go in for them.

What better kitty could scratch that itch?

"oh okay" Blair smiled and waved her tail. It's been a long time since she had any good fun any way. Kid blinked at her along with Liz, Patty just sang.

"really?"

"yes!" Blair exclaimed poofing out of her cat form and into her human. Thankfully she was fully clothed and she hugged a startled Kid to her chest.

"when do we leave?"

"(muffled) tonight."

"yay!"

"yay!" Patty and Blair squealed happily and held hands as they twirled in a circle. Liz poked Kid's head as he lay face down, white as snow, on the floor where he was dropped.

"e-eh-"

"god, you boys and tits"

* * *

…

* * *

Soul's eye twitched as he watch Maka spazz out. He failed to understand what her problem was with Kid. So what if he wanted to go after that boy, girl, whatever. He could see her fear, hell he was scared of that boy too but lord death said the boy's soul was pure, he was just messed up in the head.

Didn't she realize she was messing herself up? She nearly got herself killed fighting that Free guy. For someone as smart as her it was stupid of her to abandon her weapon to fight against someone 10 times stronger than her? To prove yourself? You can do that without getting everyone around you in danger.

Soul sighed and dodged another book thrown at his head. Why can't she just accept the way things as they were. She always had to fight something even when there's no need to. Soul got up from his spot in her door way and waved a hand at her.

"see you later Maka, I'm going to go see Black star." she growled at him and slammed her door shut.

"I didn't talk to you anyway!"

Maka flopped face down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She couldn't believe lord death confined her to her home! She didn't need rest she needed to find that thing and defeat it before it became a kishin! Maka brushed away tears that rolled down her cheeks.

'_why can't they see?' _she thought unhappily. That boy was evil. She knew he was. She just wished she had the means to prove it.

Maka stayed on her bed trying to think of a way. But all she came up with was plans so full of holes they seem like Swiss cheese.

…..

Blair hummed quietly to herself as she checked her nails. This meet was so boring! She had left ahead of her new team on her information hunt. Along the way to the meet she got some good info on the boy Kid was looking for from a frog she threaten to eat.

Then the little green toad who said it's name was Eruka escorted her to the meet and pointed out to her said boy and the witch. Blair thought he was a cutie although distressed looking and by the way he clenched his jaw he probably was in pain. That irked her in a way she didn't like.

Sighing as the meet was coming to a close, Blair started to walk aimlessly around half-heartedly looking for her escort when she bumped into the boy her Kid-kun was looking for.

"s-so s-sorry, p-please forgive me!" aww he looked so scared! Blair wasn't gonna hurt the little guy!

"it's okay I wasn't paying attention." Blair tucked a strand of his pink hair behind his ear placing a unnoticeable mini pumpkin along too. Locator planted. Crona blushed and shifted nervously wringing his hands.

"Crona!" Medusa called and the boy scurried off with one last apology and ran to tend to the blonde who glared at him. Blair skillful hid her face before the snake loving woman could see it and walked off. She had completed he mission now. Time to return home for a long cat nap and bath. Maybe she could convince Soul to join her this time.

…

Medusa scowled at her

on and gripped him tight by the hair and hissed at him.

"you worthless dolt! Watch your way around here. Do. Not. Embarrass me again."

"y-yes, Medusa sama." Medusa then threw him away from her like was a dirt and stalked off with her head held high. Eruka stood a little ways behind them and her face twisted up in disgust. What a way treat someone you call your child. Shameful.

Crona rubbed his head and sighed softly when he felt a very small patch of hair gone. Well at least she didn't have scissors like the last time. Crona wondered who that witch was that bumped into him tonight. He hadn't seen her around before. She was so nice and didn't comment on his clumsiness or glare at him!

He never met a witch like that.

Crona clasped his hands in front of him and kept his head down as he trotted after his mother. It has been one week, 5 days, 22 hours, and 15 minutes since he'd seen that boy from the church and Crona hated every second. He really wanted to see those golden eyes again, even if they were looking at him in anger.

He missed that warmth of the older boy's soul. He'd been so far from the child of death for so long he couldn't even traces of it anymore. Crona just wished he was able to move freely as the others. He could try to go see him or maybe-

Medusa snapped around and gripped Crona's face, black nails biting into his pale flesh as she pulled his face towards hers. She smiled sweetly at her son and whispered.

"I feel treachery sinking into your thoughtssss…" the last of her sentence slipped into a menacing hissing manner as she looked off onto the side at Eruka who shook in fear at the look in Medusa's eyes.

"Crona dear, please walk ahead." then she released the trembling boy who ran rather quickly with the prompting of Ragnarok.

Eruka sweated comically and backed up from the scary blonde.

" you were late to the meet today Eruka, tell me why." Eruka stuttered and Medusa narrowed her eyes at the frog witch. She twirled her fingers and smiled when Eruka screamed in pain. Her snakes curled and twisted painfully inside Eruka's body making her fall to her hands and knees with a horrified scream.

Medusa walked over to the fallen witch and kicked her in the head. Eruka cried out and spat out the blood pooling in her mouth and craned her neck up to feebly plead at Medusa.

"it was n-nothing p-please…" Medusa smirked at her.

"maybe you need a little initiative to help you tell me the truth."

Eruka screamed.

Medusa smiled. Let the fun begin.

….

* * *

Blair hummed happily as she floated to Kid's home on her pumpkin. She thought right, the mission was fun. To bad she didn't get to fight but she did meet a cute boy with a cute name too!

Crona!

When he comes to join their group she is so going to take him shopping! As nice as that black robe/dress made him look she was sure she could find him something much better.

Arriving at Kid's window, Blair flipped off her pumpkin and poofed' into her cat form and landed on his window sill. Glad he left it open for her, she waltzed right in and meowed her arrival. Patty greeted her and picked her up and sat on Kid's with the kitty in her lap.

Kid nodded at the cat and Liz waved.

"I found him."

Kid's eyes widened comically. He didn't expect him to be found so soon, but nevertheless this was great news! He and his weapons looked at her eagerly for to tell her report.

" well his name is Crona , he's the son of the witch Medusa and he so sweet and very cute…" Kid tuned out her excited rambling and turned back to his plans. He had a name for his mystery boy now.

_'Crona…'_ Kid's eyes drooped as flashes of pink hair and big blue eyes flew across his mind. Kid shook his head and turned back to the excited kitty who was going on and on about Crona's hair.

"that's great, Blair but did you manage to find out their location?"

"oh no, but I did plant one of my pumpkins behind his ear and…" with a swish of her tail she made a old looking scroll appear on Kid's desk. Kid opened it and saw a map of sorts. One side it showed Death City with a blinking red dot that said 'you are here' under it. And on other side it showed him an unfamiliar terrain with a glowing pink dot that said 'Crona is there' under it.

Blair hopped out of Patty's arms and onto Kid's shoulder. She pointed excitedly towards Crona's dot.

"I made you a map see! Pick Crona's dot! Pick it!" Kid did as the cat instructed and touched the pink dot. A mirror poofed' out and he was amazed to see Crona's face looking at him.

"Crona?" Kid asked. Blair patted his cheek wit her paw.

"it's just a still picture love." Poor guy.

Kid nodded and closed the map.

"right. Patty, Liz ready your things we're leaving tonight." then he turned his attention towards the cat making her way towards his window.

"thank you Blair." she nodded and hopped the window shout a big 'GOOD LUUUCCCKKK!' on her way down.

When Patty and Liz went his room to their own he open his closet door where his largest mirror hang and contacted his father.

After reciting Blair's findings and his plans his father nodded his aproval and wished him and his team good luck as well. Just as Kid was about leave and pack his things his father called out him.

"oh and Kid? Be patient. " Kid rose an eyebrow in question but nodded nonetheless. Death waved and ended the transmission.

Kid stood there a moment longer pondering the meaning of his father's last words before shaking his head and starting reading his things.

He had a mission to get to.

….

N: sucky ending I know but I hope you guys liked it!

Much love,

N.


	4. Chapter 4

N: hey people! Due to a request from one of my reviewers I will be making speedier updates but I won't lie, my life is a bit hectic right now so sometimes I won't be able to make my desired deadlines. But I will try my hardest!

thanks for all your reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this! Here's the next chap!

Warnings: yaoi! Yes, I think Crona is a boy. Hints of D/s, confusion, angst, and hurt/comfort.

Maybe some more as I go along.

This is AU so don't hate.

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter four: the prophecy

* * *

Death sighed as the transmission cut off and turned to his Death scythe who looked at him compilation.

"are you sure that you should let them go on their own? I realize Kid is very skilled but that witch has more years on her than him." Death turned to him and said in a cheerful manner.

" yes, yes I know. But he has something Medusa does not nor will ever understand." sprit blinked at him then questioned his meaning.

"you know of the seven don't you?"

"no, not really"

"well, the seven in a clan of which a whole manner of beings co-exist. They have seven leaders who represent their individual race,- " Death stopped when he saw the confused look on sprit's face and tried a different approach.

"do know of _**paix sept**_ (1)?" realization filtered over sprit's face and the red head smiled.

"oh the story of the cat, the witch, the warlock, the human, the shinigami, and the balance in-between? I used to read that to Maka all the time when she was younger"

"yes, well it is great truth in the fable. Such a clan exists and they will guide my son."

"but they separated themselves from the world didn't they? Something about a prophecy with um. Um" sprit trickled off trying to remember the word of the fairy tale. Death rolled his eyes under his mask and went on.

"the prophecy your trying so hard to remember is coming true as we speak."

"huh? How do know?"

"because they told me."

"really?" Death nodded remembering that day.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

801 years ago

Death scowled underneath his mask as he looked upon the warlock not 7 feet away from him. He didn't know what a witch, a male witch at that was doing in Death city at this crucial time but he wasn't going to let the being linger to any damage.

The effeminate looking man stood his ground in front of Death firmly clutching a scroll in his pale hand. Big blue almost child-like eyes stared at the shinigami and smiled softly.

"now, now my dear Lord Death please be calm, I do not wish to fight you." the man's voice was so light and airy but had an obvious flirting tone to it that made Death bristle internally. The man smiled and put up a defensive hand to make his point that he meant no harm. Death lowered his claws a fraction but did not put down his guard, the man was still a witch.

"state your business witch." the warlock nodded and tucked a strand of his long black hair from his face and slowly held out the scroll for the shinigami to see, making sure the seal was clearly visible.

Death's eyes widened comically under his mask when recognized the seal. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The seal of seven.

The hidden clan of peace. And if this witch was carrying the seal he must be…

"I-I apologize greatly Milord, I didn't-"

"oh hush. I am well aware of my kind's reputation and I do not fault you for being on the defensive." he walked up to Death and gave him the scroll.

"this will hopefully prepare you for things to come and help to protect you and yours…" he trailed off and raised both hands to Death's skull mask and moved it to the side to reveal bone white skin and a startled red tinted gold eye. Reaching up with the grace of a dancer, he laid a kiss upon Death's cheek and whispered a soft prayer.

"may Kami shine her loving light on you, _**peu de mort, a laisse` l'aide de la vie vous.(2)**_" Death grunted when he felt the male witches magic hum gently beneath his skin and then the warlock was gone. Without a trace except for the warmth left on Death's cold cheek and the scroll in his hand.

Death readjusted his mask and shook his head in astonishment. The warlock was a strange creature indeed. Death turned on his heel and disappeared back to his home to read the message from the seven in private.

…

* * *

"_when Death and life are imperfectly aligned,_

_The beast hidden in the shadows will rise,_

_Only those of clear minds and hearts will see,_

_The imbalance of the masters of the beast,_

_Taken in the form of number three,_

_Defeated will the beasts be, _

_With the balance of another three,_

_Mixture of tainted and pure blood,_

_Put together through love not hate_

_Will bring life and Death for worlds sake…." _Death's brow furrowed. What did this mean? A gurgle not far from him shook him from his musing and he smiled. Taking off his mask and robe, the very tall well built man walked over to a stone crib in the corner of his room. The crib was covered in protective cravings for Death's precious little Kid.

Golden eyes looked up happily at his father and he reached up with his chubby little arms to try and grab at the smirking man above.

"ah little Death! You are awake hm? Maybe time for a midnight snack?" Kid gurgled again in reply and Death lifted him from his crib and down to his private kitchens where he would make his child and himself something to eat. He'd figure out the scroll at a later date.

….

* * *

(1) seven peace

(2)little Death, let life aid you

…

* * *

Kid flew speedily over a grassy plane with Patty and Liz in their holsters. On his back was his black back pack with a skull on the front and the map Blair had given them was clutched in his hand.

After they left Kid's home they traveled on the recommended path suggested by the map to Crona's home. In the silence of his flying Kid wondered how he was gong to convince Crona to come with him to his home in Death city. From their first meeting it was kind of obvious that Crona seemed enthralled with him but according to Blair's description of the woman Crona was with he wasn't very well treated. His excitement towards Kid could be to the trill of meeting someone new.

'_but what about Maka and soul? They where there before you and they didn't get such a "reaction".' a voice rang out in Kid's head that sounded suspiciously like Liz. Kid sighed slowed to a stop and checked his map to make sure he was on the right path. He was and went to roll it back up but Crona's flashing pink dot caught his attention and he resisted the urge to click on it. _

_It was as Blair said a still picture. At the rate he was going he'd see the real thing soon._

_Eruka stared at the shinigami and watched as he flew off toward the forest that surrounded medusa's home. This was bad! So bad! Eruka sweated and bit her lip to keep her whimpers inside. That boy was getting closer and closer to her unwanted master's home. Medusa was playing a dangerous game with those around her and she was going to drag Eruka down with her! _

_Eruka groaned pitifully as she reverted to her frog form. She could feel it her magic that something big was going to happen and it wasn't good. Hopping away Eruka went back to her master feeling nauseous as the snakes wriggled in her gut. She was needed. _

…_._

_Crona sat in the corner of his room clutching his pillow to his chest. He wondered if his mother could actually hear his thoughts. Every time that boy filtered across his thoughts she glared at him in a way that made him very nervous, not to mention scared._

_He thought about the boy often so it was a good thing he wasn't in his mother's presence very much while they were at home. Crona scratched his arm and thumped his head lightly on the wall. He wanted to fall asleep but knew he couldn't due to his nightmares. But he started to lightly doze off anyway._

_Suddenly a sharp shock behind his ear made him wake right up and grab his left ear. Feeling something odd and definitely not part of him back there. He pulled it off and blinked when he saw it was a pumpkin. A very, very small pumpkin. Electricity sparked around it and Crona threw it away from him in fear and watched with wide eyes as it blew up with a small cloud. Out from the bottom of the of the small cloud a piece of paper._

_When the cloud disappeared Crona shakily got up and went closer to see what it was, from a reasonable distance of course. _

"_hah, o-oh my." Crona gasped and clutched at his heart. It was a very well done illustration of his shinigami. He knelt in front of it and peered down into the so very life like gold eyes of his mystery boy with the warm soul. He hesitated for a moment before picking up what he perceived was a drawing. He turned it over to examine it more and saw a name written on the back of it._

"_Death the Kid…" Crona breathed. What a nice name. Crona's mouth twitched and he gave in to the urge to smile. Briefly though his mother seemed to always know when does that too._

_Crona scooted back to Mr. Corner and traced his fingers over the 'drawing'. that feeling of happiness bubbled up in his chest and he had the strangest urge to laugh. This night has been the second best night of his life. His first being the night he met 'Death the Kid'._

…_..

* * *

_

_N: little short I now but I'm babysitting right now and my niece kicked my nephew in what he calls his 'binky' coloring is serious business apparently _

_Err, thanks for reading. Special shout out to Dino Kid!_

_Much love,_

_N. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people but I won't be updating in a while. I got a new beta and she's doing a complete overhaul on all my stories. So thank you all for reviewing and reading. Please keep checking my story statuses because kisses in the forest is the first that going to be updated, since it's my first story.**

Love you all!  
N.


	6. Chapter 6

N: okay people. I'm having some major problems in my life right now and I won't be able to put out the newer versions on my stories for quite some time. One reason and most important I wont be able to update is because I'm about to be homeless for a while. I'm staying at my brother's place at the moment and they are not allowed to have so many people at the apartment.

At least that's what I was told *rolls eyes*

And I'm going to have to go to a shelter or a hotel until my mom and I get our new apartment.

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me support when I need it.

Love you all!


End file.
